PS313
/ |title_ja=VS レジアイス |title_ro=VS Regice |image=PS313.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=27 |number=313 |location=Battle Pyramid |prev_round=Chipping Away at Regirock |next_round=A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle }} / or The Flying Star (Japanese: VS レジアイス VS Regice or 空翔ける星 The Flying Star) is the 313th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round starts with 's filling the top of the Battle Pyramid. Regirock and crash onto the ground, fainted from the powerful attack. calls childish for using a move like Explosion, but Brandon states that in a showdown, he won't back down from a win. Brandon has Registeel attack, so Emerald sends out his next two Pokémon, 's Bonee and Monlee. Emerald moves Sceptile to a counter and sends Monlee into battle. Monlee circles around Registeel with his fast speed and strikes it with a barrage of es. Emerald states that they will turn the tide of the battle by attacking furiously and has Monlee use . Monlee strikes Registeel with a powerful uppercut, sending it several feet into the air and knocking it out. Although he won the battle, Monlee suddenly falls to the ground and turns sickly. Emerald realizes that Registeel used when it was being attacked. Since none of the items he picked up can heal Monlee, Emerald is unable to heal him before he keels over, defeated. Brandon points out that they both have one Pokémon left, but Emerald is at a disadvantage with the Cubone against his Regice. Regice attacks by stomping with its leg, which Bonee manages to block with its bone. Suddenly, Brandon is distracted by a bright flash in the sky, which is revealed to be . Meanwhile, Todd Snap runs out of the to see Emerald's battle and accidentally runs into another member of the press. The press member is revealed to be in yet another disguise. Todd tells her that they need to hurry to see Emerald's battle, but Latias states that they have no need to be at the Battle Pyramid to see the battle. Suddenly, Todd and Latias appear in the sky above the Battle Pyramid. Latias explains that has the ability to project what he sees to Latias, meaning that they can see the battle against Emerald and Brandon without leaving the Battle Tower. Todd notices that Emerald is losing the battle, and that he picked Sceptile, meaning that he chose the Open Level category. However, seeing Sceptile reminds Todd that the Frontier Brains know that the rental Pokémon were stolen, which means that since Emerald stole Sceptile, they'll assume that Emerald was the thief. Although Todd gets worried that Emerald won't be able to clear his name, Latias points to a more important matter in the sky—Jirachi. Jirachi suddenly disappears from the sky, leaving Todd and Brandon confused as to what it was. Emerald gets angry at Brandon and demands that he pay attention to their battle. Emerald mocks Brandon for stating that he'll finish the battle in a minute, while Bonee has managed to block the attack for that long. Brandon gets annoyed and points out that Bonee's bone is shattering. Bonee is knocked out, and Brandon proudly proclaims that he's the winner of the battle, only for Regice to suddenly get knocked out by an attack. The attacker is revealed to be a revived Sceptile, who had beat Regice with a powerful . Emerald reveals that when Brandon was distracted by the flash of light, he secretly put one of the 99 Revives he gathered into Sceptile's mouth. Brandon proudly commends Emerald's bravery for such a tactic and gives him the Brave Symbol as proof of his victory. As Emerald puts the Symbol into his , Brandon asks where the Sceptile came from. Emerald almost reveals that he stole it, but Todd comes in and changes the subject to keep him quiet. Todd tries to drag Emerald away, but they are stopped by , , , and . Anabel demands that Emerald reveal where he got Sceptile from. Although Todd begs him not to, Emerald casually states that he stole it from the . Tucker attempts to hand Emerald over to the police, but Brandon comes down and states that Sceptile may not be a rental Pokémon. Brandon explains that in the battle, Emerald and Sceptile used a strategy that required Sceptile to trust in Emerald completely, which is odd behavior for a rental Pokémon. Anabel tells Emerald that in order for him to prove his innocence, he will have to tell them everything he knows. Emerald accepts and takes out his Pokédex to begin telling them about Jirachi. Major events * defeats and earns the Brave Symbol. * The Frontier Brains demand that Emerald tell them everything he knows. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap Pokémon * (Bonee; 's; borrowed by ) * (Monlee/ ; 's; borrowed by ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Regice - Ngôi sao trên bầu trời }} de:Kapitel 313 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS313 it:LGA313 zh:PS313